This invention relates to a mechanical press, and more particularly to a mechanical press comprising bolsters having upper surfaces which are open in three directions.
As for the press of the kind specified, there has been employed C-frame press comprising a C-shaped body having an opening formed therein, a bolster located on the lower end of said opening and a slide mounted on the upper end of said opening so as to move up and down freely opposite to the bolster.
The press of such construction is advantageous in that the upper surface of the bolster is open in three directions to ensure efficient press operation; however, it is disadvantageous in that the strength of the press body is reduced because the upper surface of the bolster is open in three directions and therefore increase of the width "t" of the press body is required thus increasing the space required for installation thereof. In particular, when a plurality of presses are juxtaposed to achieve efficient press operation, there is encountered a difficulty that a very wide space is required for installation of the presses.